


Let's Play [Сыграем?]

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤ— Вы хотите сыграть именно в это? — нервно спросил Стайлз. — Нет, я, конечно, не против игр. Любых. Эти ваши вечные догонялки во время тренировок. Покер там, шахматы. Пивбол. Я еще люблю шутеры и квесты. Но вот это… как-то перебор, не находите?





	Let's Play [Сыграем?]

ㅤㅤ— Вы хотите сыграть именно в это? — нервно спросил Стайлз. — Нет, я, конечно, не против игр. Любых. Эти ваши вечные догонялки во время тренировок. Покер там, шахматы. Пивбол. Я еще люблю шутеры и квесты. Но вот это… как-то перебор, не находите? 

ㅤㅤДжексон самодовольно хмыкнул. 

ㅤㅤ— Что, Стилински, ссыкуешь? Так и скажи. 

ㅤㅤ— И ничего я не ссыкую! Может, не хочу смущать тебя своими ответами, а то ты такой ранимый парень. 

ㅤㅤДжексон противно заулыбался. 

ㅤㅤ— Ну, попробуй меня удивить. 

ㅤㅤ— Итак, приступим. Напомню правила: по порядку рассказываем о своем сексуальном опыте. Если у вас было то, о чем слышите — делаете глоток. Если нет, то остаётесь без выпивки. Я начинаю, — произнес Бойд. — Туалет в ночном клубе. 

ㅤㅤГлоток сделали все, кроме Стайлза. Даже Скотт! Чертов Скотт! Предатель. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. У него была Эллисон. 

ㅤㅤ— В джакузи, — произнес Джексон. 

ㅤㅤ— Какая банальщина, — фыркнула Кора, делая, однако, глоток. 

ㅤㅤВыпили вновь все, включая Дерека, хмурую рожу, Хейла. Ладно, кабинка туалета вполне ассоциировалась с этой волчьей задницей. Но трахать кого-то в джакузи? Серьезно? 

ㅤㅤ— В воротах на стадионе, — с толикой гордости проговорил Скотт. 

ㅤㅤБойд присвистнул. 

ㅤㅤ— Отжигаешь, МакКолл. 

ㅤㅤВ этот раз глоток сделали лишь Скотт и Эллисон. Ха. Логично. 

ㅤㅤ— Ну, раз мы соревнуемся, то я назову фонтан на площади, — победоносно улыбнулась Лидия. 

ㅤㅤ— Что? На площади в центре города? — переспросил Стайлз. — Прям в самом фонтане? 

ㅤㅤ— На бортике, — изящно пожав плечами, пояснила та. 

ㅤㅤЕе победа была безоговорочной. Никто не отпил свой напиток одновременно с Мартин. 

ㅤㅤ— Джексон, что ты там говорил про эту игру? — самодовольно скалясь, уточнил Стайлз, заметив, что Уиттмор компанию своей девушке в этом опыте не составил. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты сначала хотя бы один глоток сделай, а потом уже распыляйся, — огрызнулся в ответ Джексон. 

ㅤㅤСтилински должен был говорить следующим, сразу после Айзека. Назвать одно из самых необычных мест, где он занимался сексом. Вот только беда: Стайлз ни разу им не занимался. Если не считать своей вечной подружки правой руки. Парнишка задумался. А что? Это почти что секс. Оставалось только вспомнить, где именно он ублажал себя. И чтобы это было достаточно необычным местом. 

ㅤㅤ— В пещере у реки, — тем временем проговорил Айзек. 

ㅤㅤКак оказалось, подобный вариант был довольно распространен, так как половина стаи отхлебнула по чуть-чуть. 

ㅤㅤ— Твой звездный час, Стилински. Отжигай, — хмыкнул Джексон, предвкушая возможность поиздеваться над сыном шерифа. 

ㅤㅤ— Эм… — неуверенно промямлил парень. — Это ведь всего лишь игра, верно? Никто не станет выгрызать мне глотку за мой ответ? 

ㅤㅤГруппка закивала, с интересом впиваясь взглядом в парнишку. Никто не ждал, что он скажет хоть что-то. Все считали его девственником (что было верным утверждением). Вот только Стайлз сделал для себя некоторые поблажки в правилах, потому ему было чем козырнуть. 

ㅤㅤ— Вы все обещаете? А то тут волки, охотники, банши, а я скромный человечек. 

ㅤㅤ— Не тяни, выкладывай, — встряла Кора, подаваясь вперед. — Это же всего лишь игра. Никаких последствий. 

ㅤㅤ— Эм… в машине вашего альфы, — наконец произнес Стайлз. Гордо так, самодовольно. 

ㅤㅤСтая шокировано смотрела на него. Особенно Хейл. Сердце паренька выдавало искренность ответа. А что? Он же был уверен, что самоудовлетворение — это почти секс. 

ㅤㅤ— С Дереком? — неуверенно спросила Кора. 

ㅤㅤ— Что? Сдурела что ли! Нет! — возмутился Стайлз, краснея. Потому что… ну, ладно. Это было почти с Дереком. Ведь парень представлял именно хмуроволка вместо своей правой руки. 

ㅤㅤПослышалось раскатистое, злобное рычание. Все знали, как альфа любил свою тачку. 

ㅤㅤ— Беги, Стайлз! Беги! — закричал Скотт, подскакивая и загораживая друга. 

ㅤㅤНадо отдать должное, вся стая попыталась защитить скромного человечка. Вот только Дерек раскидал их, как щенков и ломанулся вслед за парнем. А ведь Стайлз говорил: херовая это игра. Херовая!


End file.
